The invention relates generally to a musical instrument and, more particulary, to a stringed musical instrument such as, for example, an acoustic or an electronic guitar, which includes means to permit adjustable balancing and support of the instrument.
Stringed musical instruments such as acoustic and electronic guitars are traditionally played in a substantially horizontal position. In order to maintain the instrument in such a position for extended periods of time, shoulder support straps are often used to assist the musician. Such straps are typically attached at fixed points on opposite sides of the body portion of the instrument or at fixed points on the body and neck of the instrument. The musician then wraps the shoulder strap over his or her shoulders placing the center of balance of the instrument at the musician's neck. This is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,464 which issued to B. Brooks on July 15, 1975.
A shoulder strap attached at opposite ends of the body of the instrument will maintain a guitar in a horizontal position only if the instrument is evenly balanced. Such, however, is oftentimes not the case. Modern electronic guitars tend to be heavier in the neck and peghead than in the body causing the instrument balancing in that direction. As such, the musician is forced to expend considerable effort in maintaining the instrument in this horizontal position, particularly when playing it for any prolonged period of time.
This balancing problem can be eliminated by affixation of the strap to the body of the instrument and to the neck or peghead of the guitar. However, such placement does present a number of other disadvantages. Attachment of the strap to the neck or peghead of the guitar interferes with the musician's fingering of the strings on the neck. Additionally, such attachment oftentimes interferes with the use of such devices as capos for changing the key of certain music. When the strap is attached to the peghead of the instrument, there is also a tendency for the instrument to slide down around the musician's neck since the strap becomes stretched almost horizontally.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a stringed musical instrument which includes adjustable means to balance the instrument while it is being played by a musician.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stringed musical instrument which includes an adjustable support frame to which a shoulder strap is attached for adjustable balancing of the instrument.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a stringed musical instrument which can be easily carried without a case.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a stringed musical instrument which can be supported in a stable position on the floor or leaning against the wall during periods of non-use while the body of the instrument is free of damaging contact therewith.